Something Fishy (Thomas and Friends episode)
Something Fishy is the 17th episode of the seventh season. In this episode, Arthur wants to run the coastal line but is upset when Thomas gets the job. Plot Arthur was new to the railway and still learning his way around. One morning, he discovers the fishing village, and soon sees it as his favourite place on the island. That evening, the Fat Controller comes to the shed looking for an engine to run the line. Arthur hopes he'll be chosen, but the Fat Controller ends up choosing Thomas, who isn't very pleased. Arthur was disappointed when the Fat Controller sends him to haul coal to the Steelworks instead. Later, Thomas was having a washdown when Arthur arrives and teases him. Thomas complains of the smell and Arthur knows he'd be happier than Thomas if he was running the line. Thomas was sent to collect some fish and impatient with the workmen, who tell him to enjoy the smell, to which Thomas snorts in disgust. He finally leaves, but during his trip, a set of faulty points switches the trucks one direction, and him onto an old pier line; Thomas crashes into the water, much to the trucks' delight. When the Fat Controller hears the news, he checks the timetables and sends Arthur to assist Thomas. Due to the heat, the ice protecting the fish begins to melt and Thomas is worried that it will go off. Arthur was surprised to find Thomas in the tidal pool, but Thomas isn't concerned about himself and tells Arthur to take the fish and leave him. Arthur takes the fish away and hurries to the Docks. Luckily, he delivers the fish to the docks just in time. Later, Arthur finds Thomas, who reveals that he hates running the fishing line and proposes that they trade. When the Fat Controller was looking for a replacement for Thomas, Arthur volunteers and the Fat Controller allows him to run the line. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Arthur (Voiced By Lewis McCleod) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Fisherman (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Maithwaite *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *The Fishing Village *The Coaling Plant *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Knapford Sheds *Three Tier Bridge *The Pier *The Lighthouse *The Works *The Castle Tunnel *The Cement Works (mentioned in the US) *Sodor Ironworks (mentioned in the US) Notes *There are some different between the US version: **In Ben Small version, Thomas says "Whoa!" right before he's about to fall off the old pier rail. **In Ben Small version, when Arthur tells Thomas he wished he had the branchline, Thomas says, "Well then, please tell Sir Topham Hatt''. **In the US And International Versions, when Thomas hurries along with the fish, he has Gordon's crash theme from the 5th, the 6th and the 7thThomas and Friends (Season 6)seasons changes to the accident theme. *In Hungary, the episode was called "Fish". The Danish title is "The Fishing Village". The Japanese title is "Arthur and Fish". *This marks the last time to date in which vans have been seen with faces. Cultural References *The line "He's fallen in the water!". Errors *Michael Brandon mistakenly used the term "troublesome trucks" when Thomas falls off the pier. *At the beginning and end of the episode, Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound; when Arthur sees Thomas in the tidal pool, he has Spencer's whistle sound. *The viewers don't know why Sir Topham Hatt would give the branch line to Thomas when he already has his own. *At the beginning of the episode, Henry is next to Arthur in the sheds, but in the close-up of Arthur, Gordon's tender is next to him. *When Thomas arrives at the fishing village, there are dirty vans at both ends of his train, but when he goes over the bridge, both vans are at the front of the train. When Arthur takes them away one of the vans is in the middle. *The narrator states that Arthur was disappointed when he was told to go to the coal mine, but he looks happy. *Thomas falls into the tidal pool head-first but lands back-first. *When the vans say "He's fallen in the water!" 2 vans disappear and the 1 looking at the camera gains a face. Then, when Arthur takes the trucks away, there are 4 vans again. *When Arthur arrives at Brendam, his brakevan is a lighter shade of grey. *When Thomas falls off the pier, you can tell the film was cut as the background moves slightly. *When Arthur passes through the Fishing Village for the first time, a camera shadow is seen. *In real life, Thomas would've received more damage when he landed in the rocky tidal pool. *Nothing is said about Thomas' crew after his accident. *Thomas' eyes are wonky right before he falls off the pier. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Gallery File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)titlecard.png|UK title card File:SomethingFishyUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card File:SomethingFishyUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:SomethingFishyTVtitlecard.png|TV US title card File:SomethingFishyJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:SomethingFishyPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode).jpg File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)1.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)2.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)3.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)4.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)5.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)6.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)7.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)8.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)9.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)10.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)11.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)12.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)13.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)14.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)15.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)16.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)17.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)18.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)19.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)20.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)21.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)22.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)23.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)24.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)25.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)26.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)27.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)28.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)29.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)30.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)31.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)32.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)33.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)34.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)35.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)36.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)37.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)38.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)39.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)40.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)41.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)42.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)43.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)44.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)45.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)46.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)47.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)48.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)49.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)50.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)51.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)52.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)53.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)54.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)55.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)56.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)57.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)58.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)59.jpg File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)60.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)61.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)62.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)63.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)64.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)65.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)66.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)67.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)68.png File:SomethingFishy(TAFepisode)69.png Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Dockside Adventures (2007, US) Category:Dockside Adventures (August 7, 2007) Full